A Promise of Someday
by A Black Star
Summary: After Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry are together, but things are going wrong. Harry promises that someday he'll make everything right. HPGW Song fic pretty short, will only be 3 or 4 chapters Completed.
1. Someday

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, which is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, nor do I own "Someday" which is owned by the guys of Nickleback and their record label. Just using these things for a bit of fun.  
  
A/N: Ok, well this is my first HP song fic, and I'm basically winging it here, and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Yeah, G/H pairing... set about a year after Ginny graduates from Hogwarts, she has been living with Harry. Ok please R3 A Black Star  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able,  
To see the signs that we missed,  
And try to turn the tables?  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny said, snapping her suitcase shut. But I just can't do this anymore." She was upset, Harry could tell, but he didn't know what to do.  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fist  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's to late.  
  
"Please Gin, don't leave," he said, his voice shaking. "I love you."  
  
"That's what you keep saying Harry," Ginny said, stuffing more of her things into a duffle bag. Her voice was cold, but at the same time she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "But by the way you act, that seems to be a lie."  
  
Harry hung his head, he knew he should spend more time with Ginny, but he always seemed to have so many of his own problems.  
  
"Please Gin," he said. "I'll do anything."  
  
"There's nothing more you can do Harry," Ginny said, wanting to look up and look into his green eyes, but at the same time, afraid to.  
  
Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that  
Someday I will  
Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
"Ginny, can't we talk about this?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's too late for that Harry," Ginny said. "You should have tried talking before, but you were never around to."  
  
Well I'd hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
  
"You know," Ginny said. "I always read books like this when I was growing up, I never thought I would be living one. They always ended sad too."  
  
"Maybe we can fix this," Harry suggested. "Maybe this doesn't have to end sad."  
  
"I already read this book Harry," Ginny replied, moving onto the next bag. "It ends in tragedy."  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
"Come on Gin," Harry said. Please just give me a chance." He was pleading now, but he didn't care. He loved Ginny, even if he didn't know how to show it very well, and he would do anything to keep her.  
  
Nothing's wrong just as long  
As you know that someday I will  
Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only who knows that  
  
As she packed, Ginny wondered how her happy romance tale with Harry ended up like this. She wondered where it all went wrong. Why couldn't she see it coming?  
  
Harry wondered why he hadn't done anything to fix this before, why hadn't he seen the signs and fixed everything?  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Ginny kept thinking about all of the books she read as a young teen, full of romance that slowly deteriorated, then ended in heartbreak. She wished she could change this one, but she new she couldn't. It was like a sad movie, you never saw it coming, and once you did you wished you could change the script.  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Harry became resolved, even if he couldn't make Ginny change her mind now, someday he would. Someday he would make everything better. Someday, he would be with the woman he loved again. And somehow, he wouldn't screw up.  
  
Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that  
Someday I will  
Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Ginny finished her packing, and walked downstairs, and out the door into the garden, shivering in the cool September air. Harry had followed her.  
  
"Good-bye Harry," she said sadly.  
  
"Ginny wait..." he said.  
  
"You can't change my mind Harry, not now."  
  
"I know I can't right now, but Gin," he said. "Someday, I'll make this all better, someday, we'll be together again, and I won't screw it up. I don't know when, I know you were probably just asking that in your head, but I'll fix this. I don't know how I'll make this better, but I will. That's a promise. I really do love you Ginny."  
  
"In that case, until then Harry," Ginny said, daring to meet his eye one last time. As she did, she felt a tear slip down her cheek, just as a crystalline drop rolled down Harry's cheek as well.  
  
Then Ginny apparated away, tears flowing freely down her face. And she believed Harry, she believed that someday he would make this all better. She had to.  
  
Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when. 


	2. Most of All

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I also don't own the song "Most of all" Fuel does.  
  
A/N: Here it is, the second instalment of "A promise of Someday!" Woohoo!  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
ZagZig722- Well as I'm guessing you can see, there is more, and I think it's pretty soon, it's been a bit less then a week! You're my first reviewer for this story! w00t!! Thanx very much!  
  
I'm dedicating this chapter to Zagzig722, my first, and only reviewer!  
  
Read on!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
I see our stars tonight  
Do you recall that light  
Or do you ever think of me?  
  
Harry lay down in his bed, it was almost 2 years since he and Ginny had broken up, but he still couldn't help but to think of her. He looked out his window and saw the stars, the ones he and Ginny had looked at together until they fell asleep.  
  
"I wonder if Ginny still thinks about me?" he wondered.  
  
Ginny lay in her bed in her apartment, reminiscing about her time with Harry. She still thought about him every night, and she was still waiting for him to complete his promise. Despite the fact that it had been two years, she still had faith that he would keep his promise, and she would wait, even if it took him 100 years. She looked up at the stars from her window and thought of all the time she spent stargazing with Harry. She wondered if he still thought of her.  
  
And in your world somewhere  
Do memories rip and tear  
The ones that always keep you hanging on  
To all that might have been  
  
The memories in Harry's head were zooming by, ripping themselves into pieces so he had to study them piece by piece as they ripped apart his heart. And at the same time, across town, the same thing was happening to Ginny.  
  
Ginny went through all of her memories, almost like it was scene by scene, like she did almost every night. These memories were what kept her thinking about the way everything could be if she had stayed with Harry. They also kept her thinking about his promise, and kept the thought that he would keep that promise alive.  
  
And I love you now  
And I hate you now  
And I miss you most of all  
All those times we laughed  
The scars that you left  
Still I miss you most of all  
  
Ginny hated Harry for how he had broken her heart, and at the same time she loved him because of her heart. She missed him more then anything else, she missed the good times they had, full of laughter, and at the same time some things were scarring, like the stupid things they had both done at school. Yet still she missed him, and everything about him.  
  
Harry loved Ginny still to that day, even though he hated her for leaving him. But more then anything, he missed her. He missed the presence that she had, she missed the way she made him laugh, hell, he missed the way she broke his heart. He still intended to keep his promise to her, he couldn't break it, he missed her too much, from every little thing she did, to the warmth her body gave him as it lay next to him in bed.  
  
And by that water's side  
The tall grass where we lied  
The nights we cried ourselves to sleep  
Most Septembers now  
I break down somehow  
Remembering all we said  
And all those dreams we never got to see  
  
As they both lay in their beds, Ginny and Harry both remembered the time they had visited the beach together, and the time that they snuck out of Hogwarts and rode Harry's broom together to a field in the forbidden forest. They thought about how they lay together in bed, comforting each other as they both cried themselves to sleep after Mr. Weasley died.  
  
Without the other knowing it, each September they both broke down in some way or another, as that was the month they had broken up. It was now late August, and September was less then a week away. They regretted some of the things they had said to each other over the years, and how they never got to make so many of their dreams come true, but for at least some of that, there was no way to change that now.  
  
And I love you now  
And I hate you now  
And I miss you most of all  
All those times we laughed  
  
The scars that you left  
  
Still I miss you most of all  
  
Both of them were feeling a frenzy of emotions, love, hate, sadness, longing, happiness, pain, and more longing, longing for one another.  
  
Are you somewhere  
Without a care  
Or are you alone as I  
Did you ever make it home?  
  
Ginny and Harry each wondered if the other was out in the world somewhere, getting on with their life, not worried in the least what one another was doing. Then another thought came, what if he/she was doing the exact same thing she/he was doing? Harry wondered if Ginny went back to the Burrow, Ginny wondered if Harry had become at home in his heart.  
  
There you go! Please review! Just push the purpley-blueish-grayish box! And then type something along the lines of, "Good job!" No Flames please! I don't take to them very kindly...  
  
A Black Star 


	3. Hello Again

A/N: Hey everybody! It's me again! And it's also a quarter after 11 at night! I'm extremely tired, I had my first day of work today, then went to the beach, then I went to my friend's house, where we fought over a stick, then I was dragged across the ground because I refused to let go of the stick! It's been a looooong day! So why am I so, perky like in this A/N? Because my adrenaline is up from hanging at my friends house and being dragged across the ground! But anyway onto the important stuff...  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did! I also don't own the song "Hello again," though it's a great song! But the band Hoobastank owns it, so I can't own it. If I did, I would be disgustingly rich! But I'm not! I'm a little 14 (almost 15) year old girl who just had the first day of her first ever job! Therefore I haven't been paid yet! So I have nothing!  
  
Reviewer Response: Gryphonmistress- LOL, when I was first reading your review, I thought that you were flaming me! But then I figured it out! LOL, but when I say flames, I mean stupid insults that don't even tell me you what's wrong with the story. I.e. the review my friend got for her Lord of the Rings fic which only said "Your story sucks orc balls. In a major way." As for just thinking "SCREW THEM!" and continuing, I would still continue, but I have this thing where if you p$$ me off, I have something to say about it. But anyway, thanks for your nice review! Sorry about the short chapters, but the songs they're based on are only so long, and there's only so much you can write about them! But thanks again!  
  
Zagzig722- LOL I love your reviews, they're so enthusiastic! LOL well here's the more you wanted, though I'm afraid that it's the last chapter in this story, though I'm probably do other HP ones, I want to do a Harry and crew one, then I want to do one or two in the marauder's time! Of course I'll read your story! Just as soon as I finish typing this up, and uploading it LOL. And there is nothing wrong with shameless self promotion! I've done it before too! As to pairings... I read just about any pairing! Though I'm not too fond of slashes (mostly because I don't like thinking of some of the hott guys they use as being gay) or pairings with the kids and the adults (reminds me of Anna Nicole Smith), though sometimes I read them anyway LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Bando2- Thanks for your review! Personally, I also like chapter one better then chapter two, and did kind of realise that it was pretty repetitive, but I couldn't find another way to show that they were both feeling the same things with out saying "And across the city Ginny/ Harry was feeling the same way" over and over again. But I do appreciate the review! I hope this chapter seems a bit better.  
  
3 A Black Star  
  
I dream that someday we'll be able  
To look back on this together and say  
It was for the best and that it  
Made us stronger today, stronger today.  
  
Harry awoke from his now recurring dream, the one the nightmare of the day that he and Ginny broke up, infused with segments of a nightmare of the day he fought Voldemort, then ending with a dream of him and Ginny back together and looking back on their break up, and seeing how it made them stronger. He had broken up with Ginny 2 years 5 months and 29 days before. He looked at his clock. It was 1:30 A.M., so now it was 2 ½ years exactly.  
  
There's much more for us to see  
  
A brand new day for you and me  
  
And with confidence I say  
  
We're better than ever  
  
Ginny woke from her peaceful slumber, having dreamt wonderful dreams of the day that she and Harry would be back together. She dreamt of them laughing as they looked back on the past, and talking of how they had become stronger from their time spent apart. But now that she was awake, Ginny was saddened. All she could hope was that her dream could come true.  
  
And I don't know where this will lead  
  
But in my life you need to be  
  
Cause I need to say  
  
Hello again  
  
Six months later  
  
Harry was finally ready, he would go and see Ginny again. It had taken 5 months for him to find out where she was, another 2 weeks to figure out exactly what he was going to do after he found her, and another 17 days to get the courage to finally go see her. Now it was the anniversary of the day she had left, and he was going to see her again. He still wasn't exactly of sure of what to say, but he knew that he needed her in his life, and he knew he needed to greet her again.  
  
I'm so afraid that if I wait too long  
  
You'll never look in my eyes again  
  
With a look that gave me strength  
  
And gave me hope and made me feel I've inspired  
  
Ginny entered the small cottage that was her home, thinking, as always, of Harry. She wished she knew where he was, or what he was doing. It was the day of the anniversary of their break-up, a cool, crisp September day. She had often thought of seeking him out, but he had made the promise that he would find her, and she had to believe that he could keep the promise. But she was also afraid, afraid that maybe if they waited too long things would never be the same, that they could never look into each other's eyes and get the same feelings as they had before.  
  
There's much more for us to see  
  
A brand new day for you and me  
  
And with confidence I say  
  
We're better than ever  
  
And I don't know where this will lead  
  
But in my life you need to be  
  
Cause I need to say  
  
Hello again  
  
Harry apparated to Ginny's house and then stood in front of the door. He didn't knock, he didn't even move. He still had no idea of what to do. Then, he just gathered up all of his courage and knocked.  
  
Hello again  
  
Hello again  
  
Hello again  
  
Ginny heard a knock on the door and walked over to it, wondering who could be visiting her. She put her hand on the doorknob, and turned it. When she saw who stood before her she gasped, and became completely speechless, something that had to be a first for the fiery red head.  
  
There's much more for us to see  
  
A brand new day for you and me  
  
And with confidence I say  
  
We're better than ever  
  
And I don't know where this will lead  
  
But in my life you need to be  
  
Cause I need to say  
  
Hello again  
  
Harry went completely speechless upon seeing Ginny for the first time in three years. She had only grown more beautiful in the time they had been apart, or maybe she had always been this beautiful, just the beauty was too great for his mind to properly remember. He looked into her eyes, and fell right back in love, knowing that this second time fall was deeper then the first. He knew that this was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, who he wanted to see everything he had never seen with, no matter where that took him. And right then he knew that his dreams of everything being better would be true.  
  
There's much more for us to see  
  
A brand new day for you and me  
  
And with confidence I say  
  
We're better than ever  
  
And I don't know where this will lead  
  
But in my life you need to be  
  
Cause I need to say  
  
Ginny just looked at the man standing before her, barely able to believe that this was the boy she had fallen in love with so many years before. She felt like she was falling, and she was, she was falling back in love, harder than she had the first time. She knew she needed him in her life, just as she truly had for the past 3 years, though she hadn't known exactly how much she really needed him. And she knew that everything was going to be better than ever, even though she had no clue what was going to happen next.  
  
The two long lost loves searched for something to say, both only able to come up with one thing, "Hello again." They both said it simultaneously.  
  
Hello again  
  
A/N: OK that's the last chapter! I think I might do a short epilogue that'll just tie up a few loose ends, and will thank any reviewers I get for this chapter. Keep an eye out to se if I get any new stories up, I'm working on a few! And you guys know, if you like my story and want to refer your friends to it, and tell them to review... I have no problems with that... LOL shameless advertising! Now go review, and then wait about a week for an epilogue, and then review that! Please? 3 A Black Star 


End file.
